Reality Check: A True Story
by Nightmarica
Summary: Like it is suggested in the title, this story is true. I know it may not seem like it, but I swear on my love for Freddy that at least the begining is. Okay, lets see what Freddy does this time!
1. Chapter 1

"Don't dream and drive!" A deep voice said as the burnt face of the man who said it on the television screen grinned wickedly.

"Turn the damn T.V. down for heaven's sakes!" My stepdad's voice yelled from up the stairs, "Even the devil can hear your' stupid nightmare movies!"

I rolled my eyes. Why did my mom have to marry that alcoholic dumb ass that had no taste in movies, or books for that matter? He hated the horror movies I watched which sucked super badly because I loved them with all my heart. One of the main reasons I loved them so much was I was born in raised in the same town and street all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies took place, Springwood and Elm Street. Also, because of the fact that dying in your dreams meant dying in real life was fascinating for me and that people couldn't escape from Freddy Krueger, unlike other slashers.

I paused the movie I was watching and turned off the T.V. He was going to get one hell of a scare if he turned it back on later that night. I walked up the dark, carpeted stairs and turned into my moonlit bedroom.

Posters of Freddy Krueger and almost all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movie posters covered every square inch of my bedroom walls, including my ceiling. The only space that wasn't hidden was my full length mirror that hung on my door. My nightstand was cluttered with sketches that I made of him and also of the Elm Street house. Somewhere underneath my drawings was a clock whose numbers glowed red and I could see the faint glimmer of it below the mountain of my Freddy portrayals.

I walked over to my bed and collapsed dramatically onto its red and green striped comforter face first. It still smelled like laundry detergent from the last time my mom had washed it. I got back up and climbed under the blankets correctly, staring at the poster of Freddy sitting on a throne of human skulls that was tacked right above the bed on the ceiling the whole time.

I stared back at his empty blue eyes that never blinked and wondered how he got to be so evil, I guess it was just because of his childhood. But if it was, did that mean I was going to end up like him? The reason my father wasn't around was because he had been sent to jail for molesting me. It wasn't the exact same thing that Freddy had gone through, but it was close. Molestation, abuse, it's all the same.

I tried to remember when and what exactly my father had done to me, I never could remember. My psychologist suggested that I suppressed the memories. She put me through a special kind of therapy to try and get them back because I wanted to remember. Chunks of my life were missing because of it, and I wanted them back! But, the treatments never worked, and I never got my memories back.

I stared blankly at the poster and for a moment, I thought I saw it move! I could have sworn his hand twitched! But I knew it was just my eyes playing tricks on me in the dark. I rolled over on my side so I faced yet another poster tacked to the wall.

Just then I realized how tired I really was. I tried to fight it off for a couple of minutes, forcing but finally I gave in and closed my eyes, letting myself be swept away by the currents of my dreams.

I sat up breathing hard and looking every which way. The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in my bedroom, but now I was somewhere else. I stood up and the road was freezing underneath my bare feet and it was almost completely dark, except for the pale yellow light being spread from a lamppost that lit up the road I was standing in the middle of. I recognized it right away; it was Elm Street, the one from the movies!

The house I was standing in front of was _thee _Elm Street house. It looked exactly the same as it did in the movies, and was as equally creepy. The door was still white and the windows were boarded up. It was still the same shade of light blue and, like in the movies, seemed to beckon me to come inside.

There was something about it that just seemed so interesting and lonely, or it may have just been my curiosity. I walked up the cement path that led to its door as slowly as I could because I knew exactly what was waiting for me inside.

I had dreams like this many times before and all of them ended with me waking up screaming and my mother telling me to lay off the horror movies or I was going to end up dying of fright one day, but I never could tell that they were dreams. & in them, I always had to face things that many people were terrified of, like hell, drowning, spiders, cockroaches, and stuff like that, but never the thing I feared the most, which I actually wasn't sure of. They all had one thing in common, they were all set up like a dream Freddy would send, but I never saw him.

I actually had never seen him in any of my dreams before, which my friends thought was really odd. My best friend Samantha said, and I quote, "If you don't dream about him soon, you're going to end up going crazy and going on a fuckin' massacre! Especially since you know every detail about his life!"

I put my hand on the rusty doorknob and twisted it slowly, letting its cold, rough metal slide underneath my palms. The creaked loudly as it swung open revealing the room inside. The orange floral wallpaper was shredded by what was obviously Freddy's knifed glove. The couch, walls, and carpet were stained. The room was lit by a faint light spread by a broken chandelier. There was a staircase in the corner that I couldn't see all the way up.

I walked inside expecting something to pop up and scare me half to death. A gush of wind rushed past me and I heard the door slam. It didn't take me by surprise at all. I strolled over to the foot of the stairs and stared at the darkness it led up to. It looked very intimidating, but might as well get it over with.

I climbed the stairs and was consumed by the blackness. There seemed to be nothing else but shadows, but I kept going up the steps just the same. I couldn't see anything and I kept my hands a couple inches in front of me so I wouldn't run into anything.

Then, I felt something. I ran my hand along it, it was made of wood. I felt down and to the right, where I thought a doorknob would be. Something cold and metal touched my fingers and I gripped it in my hand. I tried to prepare myself for what was inside, but I wasn't really sure what was.

I turned it and pushed the door open and stared at the room before me wide eyed. There, sitting on a throne made of human skulls, was the one and only Freddy Krueger. His hat was dipped just so that I couldn't see his eyes, but I could see the rest of his mangled, burnt face. His hands were placed on the bones that served as the armrests for the skull-throne. On the right one was his artfully crafted, razor clawed, glove that gleamed in the grey light that filled the room. His sweater was how it always was, covered with something like dirt or ash, fading its red and green stripes.

His burnt lips curled into a mischievous snarl and he began to speak in his dark, malicious, voice, "I wanted to thank you."

"For what?" I asked without really thinking it over. For seeing him for the first time, I wasn't very scared or really surprised. I guess I was just so used to seeing him on T.V. that when I actually saw him, it didn't startle me at all.

He laughed his cold laugh and then answered looking up at me for the first time, "For setting me free."

I couldn't look away from his blue gaze. His eyes were so empty, but yet seemed like they were searching for something. He got up and began walking across the cement floor towards me, but I didn't really notice. I was locked in his stare, I couldn't move.

"My dear, I've been waiting for this for a very _long_ time." He was standing right in front of me now, and I had to look up at him.

He brang his glove up and rested it on my shoulder. I could feel the coldness of its blades through my shirt as I just kept on staring. Now I couldn't move because I was absolutely terrified. He _was_ here, and he _was_ going to hurt me.

Then it hit me, he wasn't real, but I could feel him, I could touch him. But this was just a dream, wasn't it?

I gazed deeper into his eyes they were so vast and blue, I seemed to get lost in them. I couldn't see anything else, I couldn't think about anything else, but then came the pain. The agonizing pain! It shot up my arm and I jerked it away, finally diverting myself from his gaze and staring down at where the pain was coming from.

Blood seeped out from a gaping cut in my arm, and it hurt! Was this a dream? I heard footsteps and I looked up and realized that Freddy was gone!

"This is only the beginning, make my stronger Serena. Power, fear it's all the same," His deep voice snarled into my ear. I froze again. Then I felt something wet and rough touch my cheek, his tongue! I had to keep myself from screaming in disgust and terror as he slid it upwards towards my ear.

I squeezed my eyes shut and I couldn't help but my mouth opened in a silent wail. I didn't dare to even breathe. Then I let out a squeak of dread and I felt gravity shift. I couldn't hold it in anymore!

I screamed as loud as I could, and opened my eyes. What I saw made me scream even more. There was Freddy, sitting on the throne of human skulls again. But in the corner in tiny yellow writing said, _A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child_.

I stopped screaming and sat up. Something cold was on my cheek. I reached up and wiped it off, it was wet! Then I became aware of the pain in my arm again. I looked down at my arm and saw the some cut that had been in my dream!


	2. Chapter 2

Crap! How was this even possible? It was just as deep and was quite painful. I guess the movies had just gotten to my head, or I accidentally did it to myself. I felt my eyes glaze over and tears of pain begin to well up.

"Time to get up, good-for-nothing little creep!" I heard my sister call from the hallway. She always woke me up in the mornings. I blinked my tears away and got out of bed. I didn't know how I was going to hide my cut or make an excuse.

I started putting on my cut-off jean shorts, when I noticed my posters were all staring at me. It was strange; I had never felt like they were all watchingme before. I put on my faded Metallica and a grey sweatshirt. _What a way to start the day_, I thought, _with a cut from your dream and paranoid as hell. _

I headed downstairs and into the kitchen where my sister, step-dad, and mom were all sitting at the table eating. It was amazing how they could all just sit in silence like that.

My sister curled her blonde hair and the ringlets hung around her face perfectly as she slowly forked tiny pieces of pancake into her mouth like she was trying to keep her already dry manicure from smudging. My mother was daintily eating her breakfast bar like she always did and reading a _House_ magazine. My stupid step-dad was reading his morning newspaper and sipping a cup of steaming coffee. He looked up at me and asked, "What was all that screaming about?"

I pulled out a chair and sat down to a bowl of cereal that my mother had already prepared for me and answered, "Just a bad dream." He raised one of his eyebrows like he didn't believe me then turned back to his paper. I began to eat my own breakfast in silence staring at my sister. I knew she was going to make some kind of remark, but I couldn't tell what it was yet.

"Was it about your little boyfriend Freddy?" She asked. I was already prepared to answer that question.

"He is not my boyfriend, he is a fictional character that kills people and isn't real," I replied emotionless. I had learned over the years that if you didn't give her a reaction, she would leave you alone.

"You never answered my question, was it about him?" She looked up from her food and met my gaze with a smirk on her face.

I sighed, I couldn't lie, I never lied. "Yes."

"_Really?_"

"Yes."

"Finally! Praise the lord; she isn't going to have a mental breakdown on us!" She said it quite dramatically as she looked up at the ceiling like she was looking at heaven. "Is this a sign?"

"Stop it Larisa!" My mother snapped.

"Fine." She looked back down at her food and kept on eating like nothing happened, but her stupid grin was still lingering on her face.

I got up and stormed into the living room without finishing my cereal. I wasn't hungry anyways. I picked up my backpack that I always kept by the door, slipped on my flats, and stepped outside, slamming the door behind me.

I knew my sister would try and catch up to me so she could tease me some more, so I walked at a faster pace than I usually did when walking to my high school.

My sister was so perfect and flawless, just like my mother. Blonde hair, blue eyes, they were almost exact copies of each other, except the fact that my mom was about 20 years older. I never knew where my brown hair came from, since my dad had red hair. I guess it's just from my grandparents or something.

The sky was grey and the sun was nowhere to be seen. It was as quiet out there as it was inside. There were no birds chirping or cars zooming by. It was dead silent. It was so weird, but I was used to odd things, and I liked it.

I passed all the rest of the Elm Street houses, and rounded a corner without giving them, or the street sign, another glance. I just wanted to get to school so I could see Sam and tell her what happened.

After rounding a couple more corners, I finally crossed the parking lot to my school. I made my way through the crowded hallway to my locker where Sam was leaning against it with her bright orange Nook in one hand. She had kept her straight blondish-brown hair down that day and her blue eyes revealed how agitated she was. She was kind of a tom-boy, and was proud of it, but she did love prettying herself up every once and a while.

She was a year older than me, but we were still really close and had the same math and P.E. class. She loved to read and I loved to write, which made us basically the perfect friends.

I strolled up to her and she just kept staring at me as I began to twist my lock.

"Why are you so late?" she asked with frustration edging in her voice.

"I woke up late because I had a bad dream," I responded. If I would have looked up, I probably would have seen her eyes light up with excitement, but I threw my locker open at that moment and found myself face to face with one of my Freddy drawings. I slammed it closed again and locked it; I didn't want to see his face at the moment.

"Wait, did it happen?" She probed wide-eyed.

"Yes, and no, I will not tell you what happened," I said blankly.

"Oh, come on! _Please?_"

"Fine!" I began to tell her my dream as I led her to the gym locker room. We put our stuff down and began undressing as I finished. I didn't bother to tell what happened after I woke up.

"Wow, how did he know your name?" She wondered out loud in amazement as she brang her shirt up over her head.

"Because he is a figment of _my _imagination, he would know everything about me."

"Well in my first dream I had to tell him my name."

"That's because he was your Freddy."

"God, Serena, what's that?" I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"That was there when I woke up. I must have scratched myself in my sleep or something."

"No, that's way too deep! Serena, is he real?"

I laughed. "If he was, I would be the only one surviving right now!"

"No, I would be the one who died last."

"& why is that?"

"Because I'm the innocent virgin in this friendship, unlike some people I know."

"Hey, who says that he would go by the horror movie rules?"

"He'd have to!"

"Well then I guess I'm in big trouble."

"You can bet your ass you are!"

We kept discussing it and discussing it all throughout P.E. and when we finally parted ways to go to our next class, she said she wouldn't drop it at lunch.

I went to History, then science, and then finally art, before going to lunch with Sam stuck to me like a Siamese twin.

"This is serious Serena!" She told me, "What if I dreamt about him tonight and he killed me?"

_Then I would laugh_, I thought.

She kept trying to convince me that this was a big deal, but she didn't succeed. If I only knew what would happen after that, I probably would have paid more attention and agreed with her. But of course, how would have known what the future would bring?

When we met up in math, she finally dropped the subject of my dream and she began talking to me about the usual things we did; guys, preps, and of course, the senior dance. We wouldn't be able to go unless a senior asked us, but we still loved planning these things. Sam had already been asked by a wrestler named Stephan to go, but she was scared that he was going to 'make a move' on her and she wouldn't be able to resist. She was very protective about her virginity, unlike me.

I had lost my virginity to a boy named Brack. He was my boyfriend at the time, so it wasn't that big of a deal. We kept going out for 3 more months and then he moved. It was devastating for me because I don't usually get in a deep relationship like I did with Brack. I still thought about him for a while, but I got over him in an about two days. It wasn't in my nature to hold on to things. I couldn't help but forgive and forget.

After the last bell rang, I walked Samantha home and then headed to my own house. The only thing I had to do when I got home was finish my math homework, so I practically had the whole rest of the day to do whatever I wanted.

When I arrived home, I went straight up the stairs and into my room. It seemed like the posters were staring at me again, which didn't bother me, amazingly. I sat on my bed and glared at the poster above my bed. It looked like he was glaring back and smirking at me.

"Why are you so fucking evil Freddy? Why damn it!" I whispered to myself. I knew that I would probably never know, if he was real, I would be dead by tomorrow.

I rolled over and closed my eyes. I needed some time to think about things. My cut began to sting again, but I didn't really care anymore. I needed answers and the only person who had them was Freddy. I knew it was foolish, asking a dream for answers, but he wasn't the kind of Freddy I thought I would dream of when I finally did. I closed my eyes and kept thinking.

The shattering of glass disturbed my thoughts and I sat up, breathing hard. My heart was racing and I looked around the room I was in. I was sitting on worn hardwood floors that squeaked as I stood up. I knew I was dreaming.

I looked around the room and realized there were no doors, and no way to escape. Then I felt something shift underneath my feet and I looked down. The hardwood had disappeared and there was now a gooey black substance that seemed to begin to crawl up my legs.

I tried to pull my feet out of it, but it held on to me! I looked up at the ceiling and screamed out. I knew there was no way to get out, so might as well get my frustration out. Then I turned my attention back to how fast I was sinking, it was already up to my chest! I inhaled deeply because I knew that it was going to engulf me. I held my breath and closed my eyes as it covered my eyes and I felt it all over.

Then, in an instant, it was gone! I opened my eyes and gaped at the scene before me. I was back in the Elm Street house and Freddy was up against a girl whose back was against the wall. & it wasn't just any girl either; it was one with short blondish-brown hair. It was Samantha!


	3. Chapter 3

Her eyes were closed and I could tell by her appearance that she was enjoying Freddy kissing her. I just stared at them, not really sure what to think except that my best friend was kissing a murderer!

Then her eyes shot open and she realized that I was here. She pushed Freddy chest and forced him off and then stared back at me like she expected me to yell at her. Don't get me wrong, I was pissed, but not at her, at Freddy! I was going to teach him a lesson he wouldn't forget anytime soon.

Freddy turned from her to me with a blank expression and then smiled oddly.

"I thought you were never gonna show up!" He said in his menacing voice. He turned back to Samantha and raised his glove up, ready to strike; he was going to kill her!

He brang it down and for a split second, right before the blades hit her, she looked at me helpless and innocent. She was helpless and innocent. But then the sharp edges hit her neck and her blood splattered the wallpaper. Her blood oozed out of her wounds in an almost cartoonish way and her body sank to the floor, limp and lifeless. Freddy took a step back from her body and crossed his arms like he was trying to look at her mutilated body at a different angle to see a bigger picture.

"I think that I could have made it a little more sharp, don't you?" he asked turning back to me and smiling. His eyes sparkled and I couldn't believe that I just sat and watched.

I rushed over to her body even though I knew she was dead. I laid her in my lap because I just wasn't sure what to do. I was devastated and frustrated and… There were just no words to describe what I was going through.

I felt the tears welling up and then stream down my cheeks as her blood flowed over my legs and I stroked her hair with my blood streaked arms. I looked up at Freddy, at a loss for words. I wanted to call him so many things and do so many things to him, but he just looked upon with an expression of power that made me feel helpless and deserted by any feeling of hope or shred of happiness that I had. I closed my eyes and felt more tears stream down my cheeks.

"Why?" I asked in a cracking voice.

"To prove something," He answered. I opened my eyes and saw him once more, sitting back on his throne of skulls. I sat up and looked around my room. I could feel the tears still streaming down my cheeks and I saw them in my mirror. My eyes were red and swollen, but besides that, I was exactly the same as I was when I fell asleep.

As I took in a deep breath, I heard it waver.

"Oh god, what did I do?" I asked myself shaking my head at my reflection. I got off the bed and rushed as fast as I could downstairs and over to the coffee table in the hallway where we kept the phone. I picked it up and starting dialing Sam's number, I knew it by heart.

I brang the speaker up to my ear and listened to it ring. And ring. And ring.

"God, Samantha, pick up!" I said.

"Hey, this is Sam…"

"Sam?"

"I can't get to the phone at this moment, but if you leave your number I'll call you back soon!" _Beep._

I pressed end and sank to the floor with my back to the wall sobbing. I had done it, it was all my fault! I shouldn't have told her! If I just would've kept my big mouth shut this never would've happened!

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw my sister kneeling in front of me with a look of concern for me for the first time ever.

"It's all my fault!" I screamed. I stood up and ran out the door without closing it behind me or putting on shoes. I ran and ran and ran until I thought my feet were going to start bleeding and I didn't know where I was.

I ended up in front of an old building. The sides were covered in graffiti and it looked like the electrical plant where Freddy had worked in the movies. I walked across the cement platforms over to its rusty double doors that were chained together by the handles. The ends of them were hanging down so I grabbed one, unraveled it, and opened the doors that creaked enormously.

The room it lead to looked exactly like the boiler that it amazed me! I walked into it and admired all the metal pipes and boilers that gleamed in the sunlight. At the end there was a staircase that led up to a second floor. The second floor was where all the operating stuff was.

I turned around and shut the doors, so was walking around in almost complete darkness just for affect. I couldn't help but take advantage of it and started writing the scene out loud as I walked slowly over to the staircase soaking in every detail of every little thing, from the signs to the chains.

"She walked cautiously past the pipes that seemed to glow in the darkness. She passed all the boilers and chains hanging off the walls without noticing them." I began to climb the stairs not bothering to hold onto the railing as the boards creaked underneath my feet.

"Then she saw it, the staircase. The wooden banisters beckoned her to go up, to explore the depths of this new world she had stumbled upon in this old building." When I had reached the top of the stairs I opened the door that was right in front of me. As I did, I half expected something to pop out like things always did in movies and stories, but it just led into an empty room besides a door in the very corner.

I turned around and was about to walk away and leave when I heard a floorboard squeak from inside the door. I turned back to it and began describing again; it made me a little less nervous in scary situations when I made up stories as I went.

"The room was quite desolate except for a lone door in the corner that looked unused for quite some time. She didn't want to leave without seeing every inch of this place." I placed my hand on the doorknob and began turning it as slowly as I could, still telling myself a story the whole time.

"She put her hand on the doorknob and began turning it slowly, not really sure what to expect. Then the door swung open and revealed…" I swung the door open in reality and found myself face to face with a blue eyes, and curly blonde haired kid.

He put his hands up like he was going to be arrested and looked at my guiltily. "I swear I was going to tell someone about this place!"

"Uh… who are you?" asked, quite confused. What was he doing in here?

"I could ask you the same question!" He retorted as he put his hands back to his sides and realized that I wasn't going to do anything. "& why are you crying?"

Then I remembered why I had ran. My only true best friend was dead! I felt the tears begin to stream down my cheeks again, but I wiped them off angrily. Why was I being sensitive?

_Because your best friend just died, you idiot_, I thought.

"Hello?" The kid asked.

"Ya, what?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You never answered my question. Questions, whatever!"

"My name is you don't need to know and I'm crying because my best friend just… just…" I broke down and started crying again. He awkwardly touched my shoulder trying to comfort me and said, "It's going to be okay."

"No it's not!" I choked, pulling out of his grip, "It's all my fault and she's dead!" Even through my blurred vision I saw his eyes go wide.

"You killed someone?"

"No, but I watched! I didn't do anything to help and I told her about him!"

"About who?"

"Freddy!"

"Freddy who?"

"Freddy Krueger!" I tried to stop crying and wiped my tears again. His eyes were still wide and I noticed how blue they were.

I sniffed and then added, "He killed her." I knew he wouldn't believe me, who would? I was trying to convince someone that a character from a movie murdered my friend.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Ya, he did this," I pulled up my sleeve and revealed my cut that had now scabbed up, "in my dream, and it happened in real life. I'm not lying!"

"So he killed your friend in her dream, and it happened to her in real life. This is just like the movies!"

"But he's not playing by the rules."

"What rules?"

"The horror movie rules. The virgin is supposed to survive right?"

"Ya…" I paused for a moment and waited for it to sink in.

"So she was the virgin and you are…"

"The sex-obsessed teen that dies first, yes."

"But why didn't you die first."

"I don't know, I think it may have something to do with what he said the first time."

"What'd he say?"

"That I brang him back and that he'd been waiting a long time."

"So you brang him back, that's also the job of the virgin!"

"I know, he's not playing by the rules; that's why he's so scary!"

"He's unpredictable."

We stared at each other in silence for a second before I asked, "How did you know the rules?"

He laughed before answering, "I guess I'm like you, obsessed with horror movies."

I laughed too, "You should see my room! My sister thinks I need help."

"Don't we all?" We stared at each other in silence, realizing just how much we were alike. We were becoming friends and we didn't know it. I also didn't know that this was going to turn into something much more. According to the rules, there had to be one guy who was falling head over heels for the main girl, would do anything for her, and ends up sacrificing himself for her. But Freddy wasn't playing by the rules, so why would we?


	4. Chapter 4

"What's your name?" I asked a little bit uncomfortable now that I knew we had something in common.

"Cooper," he answered, "What's yours?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I just told you mine!" I smirked. He looked like he was about to throw a fit.

"My name's Sere…" I thought for a moment, I didn't want to tell him my real name. "Anne."

"Well hello Anne." We stared at each other again.

"How did you find this place? & why are you here?" I questioned.

He looked up like he was examining where he was. "Well, I found it after I ran away. I just kind of stumbled upon it."

"Why did you run away?"

"Because my dad beats me." He lifted up his shirt and pointed out the blue and purple bruises.

"At least you have a dad."

"What happened to yours?"

"He's in jail for molesting me." He looked at me strangely.

"I don't remember."

"Okay, that's a relief." His looked faded away, being replaced by a big toothy grin. "You wanna see something cool?"

"Sure, as long as you keep your pants on." We laughed and then he walked out of the room and I fallowed. He walked down the stairs, past a boiler, and up to a tangle of chains that looked quite intimidating and were hanging on the wall.

Then he took ahold of one of them and turned to me to make sure I was behind him.

"Watch this!" He turned back around and yanked on it really hard. A loud groan came from inside the wall. I took a step out of astonishment and watched as the wall sunk backwards bringing the chains clattering with it. Then it slid behind the intact wall next to it and disappeared.

My mouth opened in awe and I stared at the hallway that it led to. The walls, ceiling, and floor were cement and damp. Pipes ran along them and one of them spat out steam with a loud _HISSSS_. The hall split at the end and went off into two separate directions. Now this was the exact same boiler room hallway from the movies.

He turned back to me with his beaming smile and said, "Awesome huh?"

I was speechless.

"Just wait, it gets better!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me in. I was still in shock about the whole thing. He pulled me to the left after we had reached the end and there was a giant metal door at the end with a big, chrome handle. It was bolted to the wall and didn't look out of place in the least bit compared to the whole place's dark tone.

He let go of my wrist and said, "Go open it."

"Why?" I asked kind of scared that he wanted _me_ to do it.

"It's proof that they shot all the A.N.O.E.S. movies in here." I reluctantly made my way towards it and put both of my hands on the giant handle. I pulled and it opened silently. The room inside was completely black.

"Go on, I'm right behind you," Cooper said. I turned back to him, and sure enough, he was exactly right behind me.

I opened it up all the way and took a step into the blackness. There was a little bit of light that came from the hallway, but it wasn't enough to see all the way inside.

I just kept on walking until my foot hit something uneven. I reached down and felt its rough, round surface. Then there was a click and red light poured out from somewhere above me. The thing I was touching was a human skull!

I jumped back and let out a squeak, eyes fixed on what I had just touched. Then I realized, it was part of something bigger. I looked up and saw the thing I had stared at for almost six years now before I had gone to sleep, Freddy's throne of bones and skulls!

I walked up to it in a daze, not sure if it was real. I brang my arm up and touched the seat. It was course and bumpy. I turned around and saw Cooper once again right behind me and before I could say anything, he grabbed my shoulders and shoved me down so I was sitting in the thrown.

"Cool or what?" I felt a smile spread across my face. I was sitting in the exact same spot that Robert Englund had when he was Freddy!

"Definitely cool!"

He raised his index finger and said, "& just when you thought it couldn't get any awesomer…" He walked around, behind the seat, and then emerged on the other side holding a mangled, red tricycle.

"They left the tricycle?" I exclaimed.

"Yep! & they also left…" He disappeared again and then came back holding a nightlight, shaped like Freddy's head!

"That's from um… um… the series! Freddy's Nightmares!"

"Ya! & guess what? That's not all! They left a whole bunch of other stuff all over this place! This isn't an abandoned electrical plant; it's a fricken movie set and a prop warehouse!"

Both of our eyes lit up.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"It depends, are you thinking that we should make our own Freddy movie, then yes."

"Well that's what I was thinking."

"In that case, yes."

"Okay let's do this!"

He showed me all of the props that were scattered throughout the building. There was the 'face pizza', Nancy's father's police badge, the bag that they stuffed Freddy's bones in, Greta's voodoo doll, the Freddyized baby carriage, the epic tongue phone, Alice's wedding dress, and a lot more! It was amazing how much stuff they left lying around in here. The thing that surprised me the most was a complete Freddy outfit, including his makeup. It was in Robert's dressing room that they had hidden under the staircase.

When Cooper first showed me, my instincts told me to back away from them slowly, but instead, I put it on. The pants and the shoes were way too big so I didn't keep them on, but the sweater, hat, glove fit quite nicely. After I had gotten into it, Cooper sat me down and put the make up on me.

He wouldn't let me look at the mirror while he was doing it and I was really anxious the whole time. After what had seemed like hours, he let me get up and examine myself in the mirror.

At first, I couldn't believe that it was me. But after my reflection mimicked everything I did for a minute, I was convinced. It was really strange looking at myself that way. Covered in scars and distorted like that. I knew it wasn't how I really looked, but yet it was in a way.

After I was done staring at myself in the mirror, I decided to freak Cooper out.

I had always had the weird ability to make my voice deep and make it sound like Freddy's. I always used to freak Sam out every time I would see her by talking that way and saying quotes from the movies. I also had his really long tongue which helped make myself more disturbing. But she was always taller than me, so I wasn't as intimidating as I had liked, but Cooper was about an inch shorter than me, so it was going to work perfectly.

I turned to him and smiled the idiotic smirk that was always on Freddy's face when he was about to kill someone then said in his voice, "Hey Cooper, ever wonder what it would be like to watch yourself die?"

His eyes went wide with fear and he began to back up, only to hit an empty coatrack and fall down with it clattering and still staring at me. I chuckled as evilly as I could and added, "Because there's a mirror and we're both here!"

I knelt down so my face was right in front of his. "You're an ungrateful little piggy, I bet you taste nice!"

I struck out my tongue so it was right in front of his mouth and flicked it around before slipping it back. I had to try really hard not to laugh at his terrified expression.

"A-are you going to k-kill me?" He stuttered.

I stood back up, snickered, and then held out my hand that had Freddy's glove on it and replied, "I can't, they don't sharpen these," in my regular voice and clicking two of the blades together.

He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me confused.

"Take it or leave it man!" He reluctantly grabbed my gloved hand and I helped him back onto his feet.

"God, you had me scared for a minute!" He said honestly, "and what's up with your' tongue!"

I folded it into a three leaf clover and opened my mouth. He stared at me amazed and I flipped it back to normal and answered, "I have a very talented tongue."

I opened my mouth again and then flipped it upside down and then folded it back before twisting it the other way and making it shaped like a taco.

"Wow, you are amazing!"

"Thank you, now are we going to make this movie or what?" He shook his head.

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"We don't have a camera!"

"Then we can pretend to have a camera, let's go!" I grabbed his arm with my left, and ungloved, hand and dragged him all the way back to the 'throne room' as we named it, where we had stashed all of the props.

"Now what are we going to use?" I wondered out loud scanning the pile we made. Then I had an idea.

I told Cooper what to do and then got into my place on the throne. He laid down on the floor and pretended to be dead as I scratched my head like I was thinking of something to do. Then he got up and yelled at me for killing him. Then I yelled back and we got into a giant argument.

I didn't know how long we played out the scene, but by the time we were done, we were both exhausted. I took off my makeup, the glove, and hat, but I didn't bother to take the sweater off. We walked up to the empty room where I had first found him and we laid on the floor and stared up at the ceiling in dead quiet.

Cooper fell asleep after about two minutes, but I couldn't go to sleep. Even though my eyes were closed, my mind was busy sorting out thoughts. Then my stomach flipped as I realized that my family didn't know where I was! They probably thought that I had run away, like Cooper. I bet they weren't even upset that I was gone. They were probably sitting at the dinner table right now eating in silence, enjoying that my chair was empty.

Then my stomach started growling, I was starving! I would have to wait until I woke up to eat. I turned over onto my side and reached out to make sure Cooper was still there. He was, or at least, I thought he was.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt material and heard the slow pattern of breathing. I scooted closer to and laid my head down on his stomach with my eyes still closed. I knew he wouldn't mind and he was more comfortable then the floor.

Then I took a deep breath and smelt something that wasn't there before and seemed familiar. It smelt like burnt meat… or charred flesh! My eyes shot open and I saw dirty red and green striped material of a sweater, grey trousers, and black work-boots. I knew exactly who it was. I had fallen asleep.

I felt something begin to stroke my hair and I barely breathed. I was trapped! Then I felt something cold on my back, and out of habit, reached down to pull my pants up, but nothing was there, I was naked!

Then I realized I didn't just feel the material on my arms, I was completely pressed against him, completely unprotected. I closed my eyes again and felt a tear run down my cheek, proof that I was terrified.

"So, are you done running now?" He asked as I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck.

"Why aren't you playing by the rules?" I replied with my voice wavering.

"What rules?" I couldn't believe he didn't know what I was talking about! I felt something cold and sharp run down my back. He could kill me right now, but why wouldn't he?

Then I felt him disappear, along with the floor and I began to fall. I opened my eyes and readied myself to scream, but I was standing up. I was in the boiler room hallway, or the set. I began walking cautiously down the hall. The cement was freezing beneath my feet, but I felt a little bit of warmth around me from the thin nightgown I was now wearing.

I heard a distant hiss from one of the pipes and footsteps. I stopped walking. There was someone else in here! I stood waiting for whatever it was. The footsteps got faster and closer. I took a step back wondering if it was Freddy.

Then I watched as Cooper ran around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Serena!" He said relived. He started walking towards me slowly with a big smile on his face. "Nice nightgown."

"What?" I looked down. The nightgown was see-through! God, Freddy was a pervert.

"Are you going to go explore?"

"Why?"

"There's some really weird stuff around here, and how did you even get here?"

"I… Well I kind of fell."

"That's weird, I climbed through a mirror."

"& you said falling in here was weird!"

I rolled my eyes and walked past him and peeked around the corner. The hall was exactly the same as the one I was standing in, except there were 4 chains hanging off of its corner before it only led to the right. I actually walked around the corner and towards them. Why were they here?

"What are you doing?" Cooper whispered harshly, "Freddy could be in here!"

I just kept walking like I couldn't hear him. I knew for a fact that Freddy was in here, just like Cooper was. He was in _my_ dream and there was no stopping it.

I reached out and touched one of chains. They were freezing, but I was used to touching cold things. It reminded me of what I thought hell would be like, having chains bind your wrists and ankles and being stuck in a room with your worst fear for eternity.

"Serena, I don't think you should do that," Cooper said faintly.

"Why not?" I asked turning towards him.

"That's why!" He pointed behind me. Before I had a chance to turn around, I heard the chains clanging and each of the four cold chains wrapped themselves around my ankles and wrists and pulled them out so I was standing with my legs apart and my arms the same way above my head. I pulled on them, but they were stuck tight.

I looked at Cooper and he stared at me as he began walking towards me. Then a smile slowly formed on his face.

"Help me get out of here!" I shouted as I struggled more.

"Maybe this isn't a nightmare after all!" he said to himself. Then we both heard heavy footsteps in the distance. He turned back to me and then ran around the corner and sank down to the floor. The footsteps got closer and Cooper's eyes went wide.

I watched as Freddy walked around the corner. His knives gleamed in the red light and as he waked closer, an expression of annoyance made itself known. I looked at Cooper again and he was on the verge of laughing, I couldn't believe him!

I pulled on the chains again, but I knew they wouldn't budge. I closed my eyes, silently begging myself to wake up. I felt one of his claws run down my arm and tug on the nightgown. I didn't bother to open my eyes.

I heard and felt the material rip and expose my breasts and then fall to the floor. It was so cold. I felt tears begin to stream down my cheeks. Why wouldn't he just kill me?

I felt one of his scarred fingers trace circles around my bellybutton and then start moving downwards. I had never been touched like that before and it made me feel so alive. When I had sex with Brack it was just… sex, but this, this was something completely different.

He began to stroke the inside of my thigh and I let out an involuntary groan. His strokes grew softer and longer and reached up higher each time. I opened my eyes for the first time and the first thing I saw was Cooper's face. He was enjoying this!

Then Freddy stopped and I watched as he turned towards Cooper. He began walking towards him slowly and then knelt down in front of him.

"We still have a deal," Cooper's eyes were as wide as diner plates, but as he spoke, he had a certain calmness in his voice.

"The deal was you brang me her and I wouldn't kill you," Freddy growled back, "but I never said what would happen after you did. Deal's off."

He was going to kill him! I wasn't just going to sit here and watch as he killed yet another one of my friends. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to think of anything that would help Cooper and stall Freddy. Then I remembered my stories!

"His teeth are black, flex metal knuckles with a crack," I sang in a very weak voice, "maggots crawling all throughout his skin. He'll get them all; everyone will hear his call, when razors grip beneath their chin." I opened my eyes and saw Freddy looking at me with a, somewhat, confused face.

"Do you remember Sierra?" I asked. He got up and grabbed me underneath my jaw.

"How do you know about her?" He barked.

"I know about all of them. I know about Lilliana and the other Serena. I know everything." His blue eyes were searching for something again.

"I'm a rockstar, I'm a dealer  
I'm a servant, I'm a leader  
I'm a savior, I'm a sinner, I'm a killer  
I'll be anything you want me to be."

I squeezed my eyes shut again. To him, everything I wrote was true. All the movies were true. My fantasy was his reality.

"How?" He tightened his grip. I smiled. I knew everything and he didn't know.

"Mr. Underwood was your foster parent and he beat you. In the second grade you killed the class pet which was a hamster. Your mother's name was Amanda Krueger and she committed suicide after you were born. You had a daughter with your wife, Loretta, and you named your child Katherine, but she was taken away because you murdered your wife in front of her. Her other parents named her Maggie. You killed tons of teenagers until the dream police finally used your son and Mr. Underwood to kill you. & just to let you know, I cried." I was telling the truth, I did cry when I saw the end of the 6th movie.

He stayed silent, so I kept on going. "You got the Crystal Lake killer, Jason, to help bring you back, but it backfired and you guys got into a giant fight. After they invented Hypnocyl, you couldn't kill people in their dreams anymore except for the people who forgot to take them. But you got lonely in the dream world so you offered girl after girl deals, but you never found one who could satisfy you. Not even Serena, who was a cold-blooded killer, just like you."

I opened my eyes. His looked now showed that he was stunned. I couldn't help but take advantage of the moment of shock and silence to say what I had wanted to say to him since I realized that I knew everything.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" I said in his voice. He let go of me, speechless. He shook his head.

"How do you know all this?"

"You're just a story babycakes! Sorry to break it to you. You're a movie, a show, a fricken imaginary character for Christ's sakes!"

"No, no…" He shook his head again in disbelief, staring at me. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!"

He walked up to me and pressed all four of his blades against the fragile skin of my stomach. "I could kill you."

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't."

"Why not? Are you chicken?" He snarled at me, showing his black and yellow stained teeth.

"You're the one keeping me alive, babe."

Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes shot open and out of shock I said, "Really?"

"Really what?" he replied, standing straight up. He was taller than I thought he would be and his hair was flecked with grey, but his eyes stilled burned with ambition.

"Is it really you?"

"I get that a lot. Yes, it's me." He held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me to my feet and then I remembered, Cooper. I turned to where he was sleeping, but he was gone.

"Asshole…" I said to myself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. Why are you here?"

"Well, why are you here, and wearing my costume?" I looked down, I was still wearing Freddy's sweater. I shivered, not because I was cold, but because of the memory of what happened while people saw this.

To Freddy, everything was true, and now it seemed the same way to me. Everything was becoming real because of the dreams, because of Freddy, because of Cooper, because of my dead friend.

"Hello?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked him in the face. He had a look of concern. I couldn't believe how much he looked like Freddy, or Freddy looked like him.

"I'm wearing your costume because I was… playing I guess. I hope you don't mind, it looked like everyone just abandoned this place. We messed with the props and he put the make up on me, we were just kidding around, I swear!"

"Slow down, what do you mean we?"

"There was another guy in here, Cooper, he..."

"He what?"

"That's the thing, I don't know. He's gone now."

"Okay, why are you here?"

"This is my escape now. I ran here."

"Ran from what?"

"I ran from…" I thought for a moment, "from death. But it caught up with me."

He furrowed his eyebrows and I knew he was going to ask me to explain what I meant.

"My friend Samantha, she died."

"If you don't mind me asking, how?"

"Well umm…" How was I going to tell someone that a person they played in a movie killed my friend? I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see the expression on his face when I said it. He'd probably think I'm crazy. "Freddy Krueger killed her."

He sighed, "Not again."

I opened my eyes. He had his head in his hands. "Again?"

He looked up at me, surprised that he said it out loud. "We aren't supposed to tell anyone and Wes would kill me if he found out I told someone, especially a fan." He was talking about Wes Craven, the director and writer of all of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies.

"Oh trust me; I'm not a fan anymore, not after what happened."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." There was a brief moment of silence before Robert started his story.

"Well Wes didn't just get his idea from anywhere; he based it on something that really happened here in Springwood. Freddy Krueger _was_ a real living person. He did everything that happened in the movies, except killing people in their dreams. No one could prove it. They just thought they were crazy. We managed to keep it quiet for a while until they actually invented Hypnocyl, and then Wes put it in Freddy vs. Jason. Everyone knew, and they kept to themselves about it. They took the pills and just survived. If anyone didn't take the pills, they died. There were a couple of people, but I can only remember one that grew up here and died besides the girl who escaped in the beginning and went on a massacre, Lilliana. The girl's name was Sierra. The reason I can is because this girl, real nut, wrote a story about it and put it on the internet not too long ago."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. Was he talking about _my_ stories and telling me that Freddy Krueger _was_ real?

"The girl's name was Sierra Stamford and she died in a hospital. The girl who wrote the story made it keep on going and you could choose whether she lived or not. The story was odd, it had the same details from the case file, I think she knew about it or found it about it somehow and then added her own dreams into it. & there was this other girl to who actually lived to tell her tale and the same girl wrote about her too. Her name was Serena. She actually claimed to have made a deal with him, and then she broke it so he went after her. She was a psycho, literally. She went to a mental hospital for killing one of her classmates with a pencil. Can you imagine that?"

"Yes I can actually. So you read them?"

"Read what?"

"The stories."

"Yes…"

"Did you like them?"

"Why?"

"I just wanted to get a professional to comment on my work, that's all."

"Wait, _your_ work?" I covered my mouth with my hand, but it was too late. I let it slip. But I honestly didn't know that my stories were real. I knew I should've been freaking out, but I found it intriguing. I had no idea that they were real, I thought they had just come from my imagination.

I slowly took my hand away from my mouth and stared at the ground. I was so embarrassed! There I was, standing in front of the most talented actor in the world, and I was almost in tears from embarrassment!

"Yes, I wrote them. & _my_ name is Serena. I based all of my characters off of me, I had no idea they were real, honestly!" I looked up at him and he was smiling. Why was he smiling?

"You're one fascinating girl, Serena." I perked up a little bit.

"Thank you! I write on 's forum, I don't know if you read them, but I talk on there a lot."

"I know."

"Wait, you do?"

"Yes, I read them. That's how I found out about your stories."

"Wait… you never answered my first question. Why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, Wes wanted me to make sure that this place was still how we left it because we want to make another movie."

"Really?"

"Yes, but we're not sure what it's going to be about yet."

"I could give you some ideas!"

"Well Wes is on his way, I bet he'd love to meet the person behind his beloved stories."

"Beloved?"

"Oh, I showed him your work and he read all of your stories too."

"_Seriously_?"

"Ya. No one else on the forum writes stories, except for Amber of course, but no one writes stories about Freddy. Especially not true ones. Wes called them, and I quote, 'an amazing use of talent and imagination mixed with facts.'"

"That's crazy!"

"No, the fact that he's probably on his way here right now is crazy because it's a Wednesday. Shouldn't you be at school?" Oh shit! I completely forgot! Oh well, who cared? I was talking to _Robert Englund_ and going to meet _Wes Craven_, two of the most amazing people in the world! School wasn't as important as this!

"Nah, this is more important. When is Mr. Craven going to get here?"

"I don't know," He looked at his watch, "but it's almost noon. I'm supposed to meet him and my wife at a diner, would you like to come with me? I'd feel guilty if I left you all alone." Holy crap, he wanted me to go have lunch with him! _Act cool Serena, calm down._

"Sure."

"I have to warn you though; my wife will bombard you with questions."

"Oh Nancy? I won't mind." & I was going to meet his wife too!

"I… we, have to go if we're going to make it on time!"

"Okay, then let's go." He started walking out of the room and I fallowed right on his heels. It seemed like a dream, I was going to meet Robert, Nancy, and Wes!

He walked outside into the sun-filled world outside of the boiler room. As I stepped out, I had to squint because it was so bright. Then I saw Robert's car.

His Cadillac was a dazzling shade of blue that sparkled in the sunlight and I watched as he strolled around the other side and climbed in the driver's seat like it was normal. I slowly walked over to it and opened the back door.

The leather seats were absolutely beautiful! I carefully climbed in so I wouldn't scratch it and shut the door. Robert adjusted the mirror and then waited for me to buckle my seatbelt before he started the engine.

It purred as we drove down the street and I stared out the tainted window, still trying to convince myself that this was real, that I was actually riding in the back of _his_ car. We turned and started going down my street.

& then I saw my house. My mother was standing on the porch, buried in my step-dad's arms. My sister was looking forlornly at the sky, as if she was searching for answers in the clouds. I wondered if they missed me. My sister's gaze turned from the sky and met mine for a split second.

My heart skipped a beat, but then I realized that she couldn't see me. Then she was gone, my mother was gone, the house was gone. Out of sight, but defiantly not out of mind.

I pondered whether they were wondering where I was or not for a moment before deciding that it didn't matter. But the thing that did matter now was that I knew Freddy was real.

Why hadn't everyone been taking the pills? I guess his memory was forgotten with the movies and he just died with it. But what had made him come back? He said that I brang him back but… how?

I stared out the window, unseeing, unhearing, and lost in my own little pool of disturbing thoughts. If I had paid a little more attention I would have heard Robert's conversation with Wes on his cell phone before we arrived at the diner. But of course, I didn't. So how would I have known what to expect? I was completely unprepared for what was going to happen, and it was going to alter my perspective on everything.

But I didn't know that.


	7. Chapter 7

"Serena?" Robert's calm voice stole me out of my thoughts like a slap in the face. I turned to where he was holding my car door open and climbed out into the sunlight.

"Thank you," I said sheepishly.

"You're very welcome," he replied slamming the door. He began walking towards a glass door in the front of a small restaurant where I went to all the time. On the top there was the familiar, "Springwood Café" sign.

I fallowed him inside where he walked along the bar lined with stools. He sat down in a booth with his back to me across from a man recognizable as Wes Craven who sitting next to a curly brown-haired woman with gleaming brown eyes that I guessed was Robert's wife.

As I walked over to them and sat down uncomfortably next to Robert, I could feel their curious stares burning on my cheeks and I could tell I was blushing, a lot. I looked down at the cherry wood that the table was made of nervously and hoped that I didn't look too bad.

"Nice sweater," said Nancy, breaking the silence. I looked up and met her gaze.

"Thanks," I responded. I couldn't help but smile.

Then both Wes and Nancy turned to Robert and Wes asked, "Who's your friend?"

Robert turned to me and answered, "Well, she's the one that wrote those interesting stories."

"Which ones!" Nancy retorted.

"The true ones." They were all staring at me now.

"Just to let you know, I had no idea," I said earnestly, "I am probably as shocked as you were when you read them."

"So, you had no idea they were true when you wrote them?" Wes questioned.

"Yes."

"But you know now that they went along the same lines of everyone's deaths?"

"Yes."

There was a silent moment and then a young, blonde waitress walked up in pink apron and took out a notepad and a purple pencil.

"What would y'all like today?" She looked up and then a look of recognition crawled onto her face as she looked at me, "I suspect you're having the usual?"

"No actually." My stomach growled loudly.

Nancy smiled at me and then said, "Yes she would. & I'd like a black coffee. Wes, do you want anything?"

"Nah, I just ate on the plane ride here."

"Then, that would be it. Thank you."

The waitress scribbled it down on her notepad and then walked away towards the kitchen doors.

"Does she know you?" Nancy probed.

"I live here. Everybody knows everyone," I replied simply. Then I turned to Wes and said, "I heard you were looking for ideas for a new movie."

"Yes," he responded raising his eyebrows, "How'd you know?"

"I hear things." I looked at Robert and smiled back at him.

"Do you have any?"

"Oh, I have tons!"

I don't know how long we sat there and talked about my ideas. When Nancy's coffee and my food came, Robert and Wes discussed them and then we went back to pitching ideas out into the blue.

I suspect someone watching our conversation would have compared it to a game of catch. We kept throwing ideas at each other, but then throwing them back with a reason why we couldn't.

Occasionally Robert or Nancy would say something, but it was mostly me and Wes going back and forth. We were both good at coming up with plots and coming up with reasons not to do it. We just kept deliberating over the different concepts until we agreed upon one that neither of us could find something wrong with.

A teenage girl that grew up in Springwood decides to bring Freddy back to have revenge on all of her classmates. It was absolutely flawless. We figured out how it was going to work on sets and discussed the special effects. It was amazing how we both could talk back and forth like we did even though he was way older than me.

When we had talked about basically everything that we could about the movie, we were completely worn out. There were no more people in the café and Robert and Nancy looked tired too even though they had just watched us the whole time.

I looked up at the clock for the first time and it was already 3:17. I started thinking about what I would be doing right now if this had never happened. I would probably be at Samantha's house talking about what we would do in different situations. We always did that. We would put each other in a position and then make a story out of it going back and forth. It was so fun and always unique.

"Serena? Did you hear what I said?" Wes's voice burst through my thoughts and I came back to the real world.

"What?"

"You didn't hear a thing I said did you?"

"No."

"You really are absentminded. Would your parents mind if you stayed with me?" Stayed with him? Why? I thought about my mom and my sister's gaze. They didn't have a reason to miss me. I was never really attached to them; they were never attached to me. Why would they care if I was gone another day? But why did he want me to stay with him anyways?

"No they wouldn't mind. Why do you want me to?"

"I just wanted to ask you some questions."

"Why don't you just ask me here?"

"Are you going to come or not?"

"Ya, I'll come." He got up from the table and began walking towards the door. I got up and quickly said goodbye to Nancy and Robert before running to watch up with Wes who had just taken a step out the door.

I fallowed him to his White '97 Chevy and climbed in the passenger's seat. His car's seats were made of leather just like Robert's. He revved up the engine before either of us had the chance to buckle our seat belts and he pulled out of his parking space and began driving down the street.

"You know that you're special right?" he asked out of nowhere. What did he mean special? He sounded like my mom.

"What do you mean?" He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and put it on the gear shift that was between us.

"You aren't like other kids your age. Do you remember when you first started watching the Nightmare on Elm Street movies?" I thought for a moment about why he asked me, but then I realized I didn't even know the answer.

"I don't know."

"Exactly, you grew up with my generation of horror movies."

"Wait, how do you even know this?" He switched it into 5th gear and started going a little faster.

"I know everything about you Serena. We've known you for longer than you think. Let me ask you something, do you remember your kindergarten graduation?" Now that he mentioned it, I didn't. But that was so long ago!

"No."

"Do you remember your first day of 4th grade?" I didn't remember that either.

"No."

"Do you even remember your 6th grade promotion?" Why was he asking me all these questions? & why didn't I remember?

"No. Where are you going with this?"

"You can't remember anything before junior high." I tried to recall something, anything, from before I was 12, but I couldn't.

"How?"

"You repressed the memories Serena."

"Wait, like what I did with my dad molesting me?"

"Your dad never did anything to you. That was just the cover up story for why you couldn't remember."

"What?" He sighed. Everything he said fit into place, but I couldn't believe it. Why was he telling me now? & how did he know?

"Serena, you blocked out all your memories because you already found out that Freddy was real. You read all the case files; you did know that they actually happened. Your stories, they are exactly the same because the memories resurfaced as your imagination. We have met you before, right after you found out and you were a completely different person. I think it changed you for the better." Wait, so my dad didn't molest me, so he didn't do anything wrong? & how could I forget finding out about the case files, about Freddy?

"Where's my dad?"

"That's just it. We don't know where your dad is."

"Wait, what about my mom? & my sister?"

"They're not really your family. They adopted you. You lost that in your memories too."

"Then where's my real mom?" This was too much to take at one time. That I already knew that Freddy was real, that my stories were resurfaced memories, that I couldn't remember anything before I was 12, _that_ _I was adopted_! I wasn't sure whether I wanted to know who my real mother is and what she is.

He pulled the gear into 2nd so we were going much slower.

"Serena, your mother's dead." I know I should've been sad, but for some reason, I wasn't.

"What happened to her?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not! It's my life, I need to know!"

"It's for your own good!"

"Just tell me, you've already told me everything else!"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Your foster family doesn't know this. If we would have told them, they wouldn't have adopted you and you would've stayed an orphan for a long time… Someone killed her."

"Who?"

"You." I looked up at him and he was staring at the road. His expression was completely emotionless. How could he do that? He just told me I killed my own mother! He just ruined my life even more than I thought it could ever be!

"Pull over." He looked at me with a confused face. "Pull over!"

He slowed down and pulled over. "Serena, don't do this."

I swung the door open and climbed out. I slammed it and walked over to the side of the road. I didn't know where the hell I was, but I didn't really care. I looked up and realized that we were on my street. He must have been taking me back home.

I didn't know whose house I was standing in front of, but I walked up to the door anyways. I knocked. I didn't know what I was going to say when the door opened, but I just wanted to see someone else besides Wes right now.

The doorknob turned and the door swung open. & there, standing in front of me, was Cooper. He began shutting the door, but I stuck my foot in the doorway before he could.

"We need to talk."


	8. Chapter 8

He looked at me nervously before opening the door and stepping all the way outside and shutting it behind him. I looked over to where Wes was sitting in his truck and he was staring at me. Then I turned back to Cooper.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he replied confused.

"Why did you make a deal?"

"Because, I thought…. I thought that it was just a dream. He told me that you would come, but I didn't think that… that…"

"That I was really going to show up?"

"Ya. It was just a dream so, it wouldn't do any harm. But then you came, so I just wanted to see if he would come again."

"Well I have news for you! Freddy was real."

"What?" He looked at me completely shocked.

"Ya, that's right. & guess what? He's out to kill me! I hope you're happy." I turned around and started walking to where Wes's car was parked. That was just my revenge. Freddy would do the rest.

I opened the door and climbed inside. "Drive."

He started the engine without hesitation and started going down the street again.

"Who was that?" He questioned cautiously.

"A friend. Now where are we going?"

"Depends. Do you want to go home?" I couldn't help but smile. Of course I wanted to go home! Now that I know everything, I can rub it in their faces… and then freak out.

"Defiantly." We drove past a couple more houses until he pulled over in front of mine. I climbed out of the car and thanked him before walking up to the door.

I paused for a moment and thought about how they were going to react when I walked in. I gripped the doorknob and slowly turned it anticipating the looks of horror on their faces when I told them that I knew I was adopted and told them what happened to my mother.

I pushed the door open and the first thing that caught my eye was the bloody trail that started at the top of the stairs and went all the way into the door to the kitchen, which was closed. It wasn't just drops of blood; it was smeared like someone was dragged.

I wasn't sure what to think at first, but I was a little scared. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me and then walked a little closer to the kitchen door. We never shut the kitchen door, it was a rule.

Then I heard a piecing scream come from behind it and I froze. There was someone in there! I ran over to the door and took a deep breath before opening it.

As soon as I saw what was inside, I took a step back and almost threw up. My 'mom' and step-dad were lying on the floor with their necks slit and still bleeding. Blood was everywhere. It covered the floor and the table and the counters, it drenched everything. But the trail went past and out of my sight from behind a counter. I didn't want to know what was at end. The bodies in front of me were enough, but where was my sister?

I took a step closer and felt the blood beneath my still bare feet. It was still warm. I closed my eyes and took another step. Then I opened them and gagged. My sister was lying face down at the end of the trail. Through her shirt was words etched in her skin that oozed out blood.

_I'm real._

I covered my mouth with my hands and sank to my knees getting my bare legs soaked with blood too. It was Freddy who did it. It was my fault, just like Samantha. I could've saved them if I had just kept the stupid dream to myself, if I had just been normal, if I had just watched something else that night, this never would have happened.

I closed my eyes and felt tears stream down my face. I didn't try and stop. This was my family. They had raised me. Sam was my best friend, and my only true one. They were all gone now. Freddy had taken them. It was all his fault and nothing could change that.

I got up slowly and felt the blood trickle down my legs. I didn't know whose it was, but it was there. I opened my eyes, but didn't see anything. I turned around and began walking towards the staircase in kind of a dream-like state.

I climbed the stairs and walked into my room. I knew exactly what I was going to do. I walked over to my bed and got on top of it. I looked up, face to face with Freddy on his throne of human skulls. I grabbed the edge and slowly began to rip it straight down the middle.

It made that satisfying sound of slashing as I tore it in half. Then I took both halves off the wall and crumpled it into a little ball and cupped it in my hands. I began to squeeze it as tightly as I could as if I could suffocate Freddy through it, but I knew I couldn't.

Then I threw it across the room blindly and it hit my mirror and bounced off onto the floor. I stopped. I stared at my reflection thinking, _is this really me?_

I was still wearing the red and green striped sweater and my shins were streaked with blood. My hair was wild and my blue eyes burned with an anger that I never knew I had possessed. It almost scared me.

I sat down and kept on staring at my reflection. So this was what it felt like to be crazy. To have no control over your emotions.

I took the sweater off and threw it on top of the crumpled Freddy poster. I was not going to be like him. But it was too late. I had already killed my mother, and who knows what else I did before I lost my memory.

I shuddered and told myself, _no. I was a different person then. I am not the same._ I turned my attention to my nightstand covered in drawings. I couldn't believe I wasted so much time on those things. Everyone said they were good, but that wasn't enough for me.

I got up and walked over to it looking for the faint glimmer of my clock underneath. I needed it. I grabbed a handful of pictures, but there was still more. I threw them in my garbage can across the room and then brang it over to the foot of the nightstand.

I shoved picture after picture into the wire basket. I worked hard on them, but they were of no use to me. Freddy had just killed my family and my best friend, he didn't deserve respect.

When I was done, my whole nightstand was clear of papers and I could finally see my chrome, electric clock that I've had for so many years. It was 4:22. I climbed under my comforter and closed my eyes.

I was going to force myself to go to sleep. I wanted to see Freddy again. I wanted to murder him. Dying was a risk I would have to take in order for revenge. & I was willing to. I didn't have anything to live for now anyways.

I don't know why but a song popped into my head as my thoughts went blurry and I began to sing it under my breath.

"I ain't gonna dream no more, no more,

I ain't gonna dream no more.

All night long I sing this song,

'Cause I ain't gonna dream no more..."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw the blank space on my ceiling where the Freddy poster had been. I sighed. I sat up and looked around my room. It was the same way I left it when I had fallen asleep. The poster was on the floor, my nightstand was cleared off so you could see my clock, and… wait. Where was Freddy's sweater?

Then I heard laughter. The familiar, deep, taunting laughter. I turned around and there was Freddy standing right in front of me with his usual smirk on his face.

"You get the message?" He snarled. I took a step back in shock.

"Y-Yes," I managed to stutter out.

"I don't need you anymore. I couldn't fit that on her." He didn't need me anymore? The reason he was keeping me alive was because he needed me to keep himself alive. If he didn't need me anymore… then he was going to kill me!

He took a step closer to me, filling the gap that I had made between us. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes. They were so fascinating to me. They were so deep and blue, I just couldn't help it!

Then I felt his hand on my back and he pushed me towards him. I raised my eyebrows as our lips met. For the split second that they did, something happened. I'm not sure what it was, but something inside me melted. I forgot everything, why I was here, that I was dreaming. Everything flew out of my head for those two seconds.

Then I pulled away and everything came back. Who I was and what he did.

He sneered and said, "You're a better kisser than Samantha was."

He raised his glove and clinked the blades together as our gaze deepened. I shut my eyes and tried to prepare myself for the pain, but I couldn't get that feeling out of my mind. The feeling of knowing nothing, just living in the moment. Why had I felt that way? Especially when I kissed him?

I stood there for a couple seconds, until I realized, he would have killed me by now. I opened my eyes and I saw a girl curled up in the corner with short her hair covering her face. I would recognize that hair anywhere! It was Samantha's!

Her arms were curled around her face and her knees were hugging her chest. She was wearing a very loose, white outfit that matched the walls. She turned her head and looked me with her hair parting so I could see her face. She had dark circles under her eyes and she looked distraught.

But Samantha was dead, this wasn't her! She got up and took a step towards me, but I was all the way across the room with my back against the wall. Then she smiled in an odd way that I had never seen her do before. She began walking towards me without stopping.

With every step she took, she changed. Her hair began going back into her scalp, she began to get taller, scars began pushing their way out of her face, and color began going into her clothes. & most of all, Freddy's glove began growing out of her hand! By the time she was right in front of me, it wasn't her anymore; it was Freddy.

"Don't worry, your friends still here," He grabbed the top seams of his sweater and ripped it open. His stomach was covered in the same grotesque scars he had on his face and protruding out of his stomach was the shape of Samantha's face, trying to push its way out.

I looked back at Freddy who started laughing. Then he raised his glove up for the last time and then stopped. He held them up, frozen. He raised his eyebrows and said, "You're one lucky bitch."


	9. Chapter 9

I blinked my eyes and it was no longer Freddy who was standing in front of me, their eyes were brown. It was a police officer looking intently at me with a smooth face.

"Hello?" I saw all the posters in the background and realized that I was back in my room.

"Can you hear me?"

"Uh… Ya." I looked down and realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt, only a bra. "Can I get a shirt?"

The police man stood all the way backup and said, "Go ahead."

I walked shyly over to my dresser and pulled out one of the drawers. On the top of all my other shirts was Freddy's sweater folded up. The collar was frayed and the red and green stripes were faded.

I took a step back away from the drawer and second guessed whether I was awake or not. Then I remembered, it was my Halloween costume from last year. I laughed a little at my own ignorance before grabbing an AC/DC t-shirt from underneath it.

I pulled it on and then turned back to the police officer. Why was he here? _Oh wait_, I thought sarcastically, _my whole family's dead._

"Okay, now I have to fallow standard orders. Did you see what happened to your family?" he said.

"No, actually," I replied honestly, "They were like that when I got here."

"You don't seem very upset about it," he pointed out with suspicion in his voice.

"Well…" He thought I did it didn't he? "You're not trying to pin this on me are you?"

"I'm just saying, we have to consider everyone."

"Ya, but not me!" My face began to get hot with anger. Why would he think I could do something that terrible to them?

"Tell me why."

"Because I know who did it!"

"Who did it then?"

"It was Freddy!"

"Freddy who?"

"It was Freddy Krueger! I brang him back!" I blurted it out before I really thought about what I was saying.

"What do you mean, you brang him back?"

"That's what he said. He told me that I brang him back. & now he doesn't need me anymore so he's going to…" _Kill me_. My voice cracked up before I had a chance to finish.

My knees all of the sudden fell out from underneath me and I dropped to the floor. I was never going to be able to escape from him unless I escaped from Springwood. I was all alone now, and I was never going to be able to get away from Freddy. He would always be there, inside of me, just waiting. & there was no way to stop him.

I looked up at the police officer who was now looking down at me.

"Did you kill them?" He asked in a steady voice. I just stared. I was still lost in my thoughts.

He reached down and picked me up. I just laid in his arms and watched as the walls flowed past. Then I heard the police sirens coming from outside and people talking to each other. The sounds were more like echoes, shadows of the real noise. I saw a bunch of different people in blue coats bustling around the kitchen. I watched as a man wearing a blue ball cap zipped up a black bag so it covered my sister's face inside.

I closed my eyes and felt a tear run down my cheek. I felt the cool autumn air on my leg covered in crusted up blood. Then I was laid down on something hard and I heard a muffled car door slam.

I stayed limp as I felt the car I was now in start. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. I wanted it to all go away, I wished that I would just open my eyes and everything would be back to normal. Like it never happened.

I prayed that when I opened my eyes that my family would still be alive and Samantha too. I noticed my concentration starting to slip and I gratefully let myself fall into the endless hole of dreamless sleep.

"Serena, wake up!" I heard the familiar voice of my step-father say. My eyes fluttered open and I saw his face right in front of mine and the T.V. in the background. On the screen was a frozen image of Freddy smiling.

Then everything came flooding back to me. Wasn't my family dead?

I sat up completely and looked around the room bewildered. It was like it never happened!

"Serena?" I snapped back. It was all just a dream! I had a hell of an imagination didn't I! I couldn't help but yawn and realize how heavy my eyelids were.

"I'm going to go to bed," I said pushing my way past him and almost skipping up the stairs in joy.

I burst into my same old bedroom and ran and jumped onto my bed face-first. Just like in my dream, it smelled like laundry detergent. I flipped over and saw the all too familiar poster of Freddy sitting on his throne of human skulls. But something was different about it. Freddy looked upset!

I climbed on top of my bed and cocked my head as I looked at it more closely. It really did look like he was scowling.

Then I felt something cover my mouth and I froze in shock. It pulled me back a step and I smelt burnt flesh.

I looked down as best I could and saw that the hand that covered my mouth was mangled and scarred; it was Freddy's.

"Did you honestly think I would let you go?" He spat into my ear. I closed my eyes and thought for a moment. How did he get this way? That was the question that started this whole thing.

"I was born like this, a son of a hundred maniacs," he answered without even hearing my question.

"Serena? What are you doing?" My mother's voice came from the hallway. I opened my eyes and tried to turn towards her, but Freddy's grip was too tight.

"Serena! Stop messing around!" Couldn't she see him?

"You're the only one who can see me now, babe," Freddy whispered. I brang my hand up and put it on his. I could feel it and _I _could see it, why couldn't she?

"Are you okay?" I closed my eyes again. Maybe I was crazy. No, he was here! I was not going crazy!

I felt a tear run down my cheek. That was the last thing I remembered. Proof that I was scared. That I couldn't tell the difference anymore. Proof that I was completely and utterly vulnerable and weak.

When I opened my eyes I was lying down on my bed. The first thing I saw was the Freddy poster. I was sick and tired of seeing that stupid poster!

Before I had a chance to think, I stood up on my bed and tore it off the ceiling, revealing another one underneath. I tore that one off, now a little bit confused, but there was just another underneath.

I threw them down and kept tearing off one after another and throwing them in a pile on the floor. Every time I tore one off, there was another underneath!

Finally, I got tired and sat down on my bed and stared at the pile of Freddy posters that lay at my feet. Then I realized, I was probably dreaming.

But I went downstairs and there was everyone eating breakfast like usual. I kept it to myself and just went on with the rest of the day. I saw Samantha at school and after I walked her home, I decided to see if Cooper was real.

I knocked on the door that was his in my dream, and sure enough, he answered. But he didn't recognize me; he acted as if he hadn't ever seen me before. It was quite weird because I knew everything about him and the memories of us talking were so clear, but yet he still had no idea who I was.

After I spoke to him, I went back home and the first thing I noticed as I walked in my bedroom was the pile of posters were gone. I didn't really care, but I was a little curious. I laid my backpack down by my cleared off nightstand. Wait… my cleared off nightstand! I wasn't crazy! I really did do it, but what about everything else? Only one thing explained it all, but it was impossible. I couldn't have hallucinated all of that, could I?

Of course I did, I really was crazy. I grabbed my laptop from under my bed and made a new word document. I typed out everything that happened and published it on the internet. & that is what you're reading right now.


End file.
